


A Walk in the Forest

by JetBlackGoldfish



Series: Sochi [2]
Category: Political RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackGoldfish/pseuds/JetBlackGoldfish
Summary: Bashar and Vladimir go on a walk near Sochi. However, it does not go smoothly
Relationships: Bashar al-Assad/Vladimir Putin
Series: Sochi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749598
Kudos: 3





	A Walk in the Forest

Lake Kardyvach, near Sochi, is surrounded by mountains and forest, and is very popular with hikers. Today, however, was another grey, drizzly sort of day, so there was no-one around. 

  
No-one, that is, except for two heads of state and four dogs. 

  
Russian President Vladimir Putin and Syrian President Bashar al-Assad were sitting on the grey pebble shore of the beautiful lake, enjoying a picnic. Vladimir's four dogs - Buffy, Yume, Verni and Pasha, had already been fed dog treats, so now Vladimir and Bashar were enjoying their food. Vladimir was eating beef pelmeni and Bashar was eating cheese pierogi, both of them eating dill flavoured crisps every now and again. For dessert, some Russian honey cake that Vladimir had picked up from a bakery that morning, and dark berry mors to drink. 

  
Bashar had flown in to Sochi at dawn, and after a quick nap at the summer palace, Vladimir had driven Bashar and the dogs to a rather large cabin, just outside the forest of Sochi National Park. Halfway through the journey, however, Vova had insisted on stopping at a bakery. Bashar, who had still been half-asleep at the time and feeling a little overwhelmed by being stuck in the backseat of a car with four massive dogs, had just said 'Oh, OK, Vova'. 

  
Upon seeing the cabin and the beautiful forests and mountains around them, Bashar had finally woken up properly, and after unpacking and exploring the cabin, Vladimir, Bashar and the dogs had been on a walk through the forest, arriving at the lake. 

  
'Vova, this is possibly the best cake I have ever eaten,' Bashar said, licking some of the icing off his finger. 

  
'It's one of my favourites too, Bashar,' Vladimir said. 'We'd better drink up our mors and get back to the cabin.' 

  
'Yes, but could we stay here a little longer, please? It really is beautiful here...' 

  
'Yes, of course.' 

  
Packing the picnic things away turned out to be more difficult than expected. The picnic blanket, plates and cups fitted into Vladimir's rucksack, but it took a little while to fit the box of dog treats in. Taking out the bottle of mors and putting it in Bashar's rucksack did the trick. 

  
This grey, drizzly day was turning out to be perfect so far. Vladimir and Bashar played fetch with the dogs, throwing a bright blue ball (but not too far) and having the dogs retrieve it. When the dogs got a bit tired, and after taking several photographs of the lake and each other, Vladimir and Bashar sat back down, skipping pebbles across the lake, talking about everything from politics to their children. 

  
It was early afternoon, but the cloudy sky was turning darker. 

  
'It looks like it's going to rain,' Vladimir told Bashar. 'Do you think we should go back to the cabin before the rain gets too heavy?' 

  
'I think that would be best,' was Bashar's reply. They both stood up, and Bashar looked at Vladimir. He thought Vova looked very attractive today, wearing a light marl grey sweatshirt and khaki cargo trousers... 

  
Bashar walked over to Vladimir and picked him up. 'Bashar, what are you - ' Vova said, but Bashar kissed Vladimir passionately. Vladimir kissed Bashar back, embracing him, softly pulling at his dark blue sweater, wanting to go back to that cabin and...

  
Buffy, the largest of Vova's dogs, barked suddenly. 'Sorry Buffy', Vladimir said, and Bashar slowly put Vladimir back down. Vladimir turned his attention to Buffy and said 'We're walking back to the cabin now', with a smile on his lupine face. 

  
'Yume! Verni! Pasha! Иди сюда!' 

  
The dogs gathered around Vladimir, with Yume, the Akita dog, standing next to Bashar. 'Let's go!' Vladimir said, walking towards the forest with Buffy, Verni and Pasha following him. Yume licked Bashar's hand, Bashar stroked her gently and followed Vladimir, Yume walking alongside Bashar. 


End file.
